1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device including a surface-emitting semiconductor light-emitting section which has a light emission region on a top surface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a Fabry-Perot laser diode, a vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL) emits light in a direction orthogonal to a substrate, and in the vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser, a large number of resonator configurations are allowed to be arranged in a two-dimensional array on a single substrate. Therefore, in recent years, the vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser has received attention in technical fields of data communications, printers and the like.
The vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser typically has a mesa resonator configuration configured by laminating a lower DBR layer, a lower spacer layer, an active layer, an upper spacer layer, a current confinement layer, an upper DBR layer and a contact layer in this order on a substrate. In such a laser diode, the oscillation wavelength thereof is determined by an effective resonator length of a resonator configuration, and the magnitude of a light output is maximized at a light emission wavelength corresponding to a band gap of the active layer. Therefore, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-306118, typically, a resonator configuration and an active layer are configured so that the effective resonator length of the resonator configuration and the light emission wavelength of the active layer are equal to each other.